


Alone

by CrownPrincessMoon



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, day 4: free day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownPrincessMoon/pseuds/CrownPrincessMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Oliver are alone for the night</p><p> (Loosely based on Flash Season 2/Episode 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot!

"You'd think that by now we'd be used to maniacs breaking into our place." Barry joked as he swept broken glass into a dustpan. Oliver rolled his eyes as he surveyed the damage done to the loft. With the exception of the broken windows and pieces of jagged glass lying everywhere, the place was in pretty good condition considering they were attacked by an immortal psychopath earlier that night. "Where are the others?" he asked Barry.  
"Well," he said, straightening up, "Cisco and Caitlin are staying in a hotel in Starling, Thea is staying over with Felicity, and Diggle is at home with Lyla and Sara." He sped over to the trash can and dropped in some pieces of glass, before turning back to Oliver.  
"And I am over here, cleaning, while you are over there, brooding."  
Oliver frowned. "I do not brood."  
"Sure you don't." Barry countered with a playful wink.  
Oliver sighed in partial annoyance. "Aren't you tired? You should really get some rest."  
Barry rolled his eyes. "And so should you. You're just too stubborn to admit it."  
"Besides," the speedster added, a coy smile forming on his lips, "Some guys would be happy to be alone with their boyfriends' at night. Hint, hint."  
Oliver stared at him. "And what gave you the impression that I wasn't happy being alone with you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"What with the brooding and the face like stone, it's really hard to tell what you're feeling or thinking at any given moment," Barry explained with a slight wave of his hand as he leaned against the wall. Oliver frowned and walked over to him. "First of all, I don't brood and second..."  
He leaned forward and sealed their lips together in a gentle kiss.  
"And second of all you know exactly how I feel about you," Oliver said after pulling away.

A light flush spread across Barry's face as he wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck and pulled him close.  
"I don't suppose you'd like to show me how you feel..." His voice trailed off and he suggestively raised an eyebrow. Oliver bit his lip as a wave of desire washed over him. They should really be getting some sleep. Especially Barry. The last thing Oliver wanted was for his boyfriend to pass out from exhaustion. "Barry...", he began. Persuasive lips suddenly found his neck and every reason he had for NOT doing this went out the window. Growling lowly, Oliver pressed his body against Barry's. A shudder went through the younger man and he whimpered. "Oliver..."

The archer silenced him with a lingering kiss that quickly heated up. He placed his hands on Barry's hips and slid the tip of his fingers under his shirt. He pulled away and began trailing his lips across Barry's jaw then down his neck. "Oliver..." Barry whimpered again, "Please." And how could Oliver say no to that? They were alone after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments please!
> 
> (I'm thinking of continuing this one... What do you guys think of a second chapter?)


End file.
